Clawdeen
Clawdeen Wolf to 15-letnia córka wilkołaka. Dziewczyna jest zaciętą znawczynią mody. Stara się wyróżniać z tłumu. Upiorka ma liczne rodzeństwo, między innymi brata Clawda, oraz dwie siostry - młodszą Howleen i starszą Clawdię. Osobowość Clawdeen to pewna siebie, energiczna i dzika wilkołaczka. Według wpisu z pamiętnika Ghoulii, staje się nieco "dziwna" w obecności księżyca w pełni (lub coś na podobieństwo tego, jak np. reflektorów), ale często wykorzystuje to na swoją korzyść. Jest też lojalna i szybko się złości, kiedy ktoś kwestionuje tę cechę. Okazuje się, że stara się być bardzo opiekuńcza dla przyjaciół, jak w jednym z odcinków kiedy grozi Clawdowi, aby nie zranił Draculaury i trzymał się z daleka od niej (w przeciwnym razie przerobi go na dywanik łazienkowy). Wygląd Clawdeen ma wysportowaną sylwetkę, brązową sierść i siegające bioder, kręcone ciemnobrązowe włosy. Dziewczyna często z nimi eksperymentuje .Ponadto, rosną one bardzo szybko. Oczy wilkołaczki są koloru żółtego. Znad warg Clawdeen wystaje para białych kłów. Klasyczny potwór Wilkołak - w wielu mitologiach (m.in. słowiańskiej i germańskiej) i legendach człowiek, który potrafił się przekształcić w wilka. Był wtedy groźny dla innych ludzi i zwierząt domowych, gdyż atakował je w morderczym szale. Wierzono, że wilkołakiem można stać się za sprawą rzuconego uroku lub po ukąszeniu przez innego wilkołaka. Pierwotnie wilkołakiem był czarownik, zwany Nurem lub Neurem (co ze starosłowiańskiego oznacza złego człowieka), który za sprawą magicznego noża i rytuału mógł przemienić siebie lub kogoś w wielkiego wilka. Relacje Rodzina Clawdeen jest starszą siostrą Howleen oraz młodszą Clawda i Clawdii. Clawdeen mieszka ze swoją rodziną w dużym domu. Przechodniom zawsze wydaje się, że dzieje się w nim jakiś dramat. Można by pomyśleć, że rodzina nie lubi się nawzajem, ale tak naprawdę uważają się za jedność. Są też gotowi do podjęcia walki o wszystkich. Przyjaciele Najlepszymi przyjaciółkami Clawdeen są Frankie Stein oraz Draculaura. Przyjaciółkami dziewczyny są także Lagoona Blue, Ghoulia Yelps, Abbey Bominable oraz Cleo de Nile, mimo że z tą ostatnią początkowo nie miała dobrych (czy choćby poprawnych) relacji. Clawdeen utrzymuje również dobry kontakt z Jinafire Long, Skelitą Calaveras, Wydowną Spider oraz Howleen Wolf, pomimo tego, że często się sprzeczają. Miłość Clawdeen nie ma stałych obiektów. Woli flirtować z wieloma potworami. Zwierzątko Crescent – (z ang. półksiężyc) To fioletowy kot samca. Ma żółte oczy i ogon z sercem na końcu. Jest tak samo puchaty jak jego właścicielka. Clawdeen w książce nie posiada zwierzaka. Lalki Basic * Lalka 1 z 3 Dodaj obraz * Linia: 'Basic' * Wydanie: lipiec 2010 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: N5947 Clawdeen ubrana jest w fioletowe buty na czarnym koturnie, fioletową spódniczkę z czarnym paskiem z ćwiekami, różowy top w paski tygrysa i czarną bluzę z fioletowym futrem i złotym paskiem. W skład biżuterii wchodzi złoty naszyjnik z fioletowym oczkiem i złote kolczyki w uszach. Dziewczyna ma również czarną obrożę ze złotymi ćwiekami. Dawn of the Dance * Lalka 1 z 3 Dodaj obraz * Linia: 'Dawn of the Dance' * Wydanie: wrzesień 2010, lipiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: T6067, - * Numer modelu: T6069, V7967 Clawdeen w tej serii ma zielone,neonowe krótkie włosy. Ubrana jest w fioletową, błyszczącą sukienkę z dużym kołnierzem, zaakcentowaną motywem złotych suwaków. Wilczyca ma czarno-zielony pasek. Jej rajstopy są toksycznie zielone, a buty złote. Jej makijaż stanowią żółty i fioletowy cień do powiek oraz fioletowa szminka. Clawdeen ma także czarne rękawiczki bez palców. Jej biżuteria to złote kolczyki przy uszach, czarna, błyszcząca, skórzana obroża oraz zielony pasek. Gloom Beach * Lalka 1 z 3 Dodaj obraz * Linia: 'Gloom Beach' * Wydanie: grudzień 2010, lipiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: T7987, - * Numer modelu: T7992, W2823 Clawdeen ma rozpuszczone włosy z fioletowymi pasemkami i cztery kolorowe kolczyki w uszach - różowy i fioletowy (oba kwadratowe) w jednym uchu oraz dwa trójkątne (zielony i niebieski) w drugim. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w jednoczęściowy strój kąpielowy na jedno ramię zrobiony z tęczowego materiału pokrytego "panterką". Na biodrach ma fioletowy pasek. Clawdeen na swój strój kąpielowy założyła krótką plażową bluzkę w paski o kolorach różu i czerni. Jej buty to różowe koturny ze złotym łańcuchem przy palcach. Do zestawu dołączone są okulary oraz frisbee. Scream Uniform * Akcesoria 1 z 2 Dodaj obraz * Linia: 'Scream Uniform' * Wydanie: grudzień 2010 * Numer asortymentu: T7980 * Numer modelu: T7982 W skład akcesorium Clawdeen wchodzi czarna koszulka na ramiączkach z logiem Monster High na piersi. Jest ona obszyta różową wstążką przy dekolcie. W pudełku znajdują się również czarne szorty z dwiema cyframi 'zero' na prawej nogawce. Ich ściągacz jest przyozdobiony białą tasiemką z fioletową kokardą. Na nogawkach spodni widnieją białe i różowe paski w kształcie błyskawicy. Buty dziewczyny to białe trampki na różowej podeszwie, różowymi sznurówkami i fioletowymi podkolanówkami. W skład pudełka wchodzi również różowo-czarna piłka do gry w piłkę nożną z logiem Monster High, różowa opaska na głowę różowe i białe kolczyki oraz czarna frotka ozdobiona fioletowym zygzakiem. Dead Tired * Lalka 1 z 3 Dodaj obraz * Linia: 'Dead Tired' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: W2577 Clawdeen ubrana jest w biało-fioletową bluzkę z podartym napisem Monster high i zadrapaniami u dołu. Jej włosy ozdobione są fioletowymi pasemkami. Spodnie i kapcie z wilczymi uszami dziewczyny są koloru fioletowego. Jej opaska na oczy jest w purpurowe paski. Do lalki dołączona jest poduszka w kształcie czaszki, mała trumnolodówka z napojem energetycznym i lampka. School's Out * Lalka 1 z 3 Dodaj obraz * Linia: 'School's Out' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: V7990 Clawdeen jest ubrana w fioletową tuniczkę w paski, zaakcentowaną żółtymi wykończeniami. Ma fioletowe getry, szyte złotą nitką. Kozaki sięgają jej łydki i są pełne zamków błyskawicznych. Ich złoty i połyskujący obcas jest zaokrąglony. Przypomina on wilczy pazur. Talia wilkołaczycy przepasana jest turkusowym, szerokim pasem ze złotymi wypustkami. Jej biżuteria to pierścionek na trzy palce z ćwiekami i pazurami oraz kolczyki, które po prawej stronie mają przyczepiony łańcuszek. Włosy Clawdeen są upięte w wysoki kucyk. School Clubs * 1 z 2 Dodaj obraz * Linia: 'School Clubs' * Wydanie: październik 2011 * Numer asortymentu: T7980 * Numer modelu: W2552 W skład akcesoriów dla Clawdeen wchodzi złota marynarka z czarnymi śladami pazurów. Jest ona ozdobione fioletowymi pasami na środku. Kołnierz i podciągnięte rękawy ubrania są czarne. Sukienka dla dziewczyny jest czarna. Przepasana jest złotymi pasami przypominającymi ćwieki. W pudełku można również znaleźć czarne buty na obcasie, fioletową walizkę, złoty naszyjnik oraz fioletową książeczkę ze złotą ramką i rysunkiem wilkołaka. Sweet 1600 * Lalka 1 z 2 Dodaj obraz * Linia: 'Sweet 1600' * Wydanie: grudzień 2011 * Numer asortymentu: W9188 * Numer modelu: W9191 Clawdeen jest ubrana w elegancką, białą koszulę z muszką oraz w krótką, czarną marynarkę. Ozdobione wzorem z "panterki" fioletowe spodnie dziewczyny sięgają jej łydki. Talia dziewczyny przepasana jest czarnym paskiem z klamerką w kształcie księżyca. Buty lalki są czarne, ze złotą podeszwą i ciekawym obcasie w tym samym kolorze. Na dłoniach ma liliowe rękawiczki. Włosy wilczycy są długie i gęste. Ma w nich fioletowe pasemka. Grzywka jest zaczesana do tyłu. Do pudełka dołączona jest kartka z życzeniami, czarna szczotka, fioletowy klucz oraz drugie ubranko. Jest to sukienka podzielona na dwie części. Pierwsza jest czarna, z bufiastymi rękawkami i koronką przy kołnierzu. Druga zaś jest prosta, ozdobiona fioletowymi i czarnymi paskami. Campus Stroll * Lalka 1 z 2 Dodaj obraz * Linia: 'Campus Stroll' * Wydanie: marzec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: X5227 W tej serii Clawdeen ma krótkie, sięgające ramion, pokręcone włosy. Są one fioletowe, jednak przy głowie widnieją zielone i czarne pasemka. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w dwuczęściową sukienkę z kołnierzem. Pierwsza sięga do piersi lalki, jest zielona w fioletową panterkę. Druga zaś jest czarna, ozdobiona dwoma pasami złotych ćwieków na środku. Na prawej łydce Clawdeen znajduje się fioletowo-zielona skarpeta. Buty dziewczyny to złote szpilki. Lalka jest sprzedawana wyłącznie w 2-pack'ach z Howleen. Maul Session * 1 z 2 Dodaj obraz * Linia: 'Maul Session' * Wydanie: kwiecień 2012 * Numer asortymentu: W9122 * Numer modelu: X3663 W skład akcesoriów dla Clawdeen wchodzi kanarkowa kurteczka z fioletowym futerkiem pełniącym funkcję kołnierza, czarna bluzka w fioletowe paski, czarne spodnie z czarnym ściągaczem, ozdobione granatowymi i zielonymi ciapkami oraz złote buty na koturnie. W pudełku znajdują się również fioletowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne w złotych oprawkach. Maul Session - Coffin Bean * Lalka 1 z 1 Dodaj obraz * Linia: 'Maul Session' * Wydanie: maj 2012 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: X3721 W tej serii Clawdeen ma proste włosy z grzywką. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w tunikę w ukośne fioletowo-różowe paski. Ozdobiona jest ona złotym kołnierzem i czarnym pasem pod guzikami. Na szyi lalki widnieje złoty naszyjnik. Jej talia zaś przepasana jest trzema pasami z ćwiekami, również złotymi. Buty lalki to granatowe adidasy z żółtymi sznurówkami. Na prawym nadgarstku Clawdeen widnieje złota bransoletka. Ghouls Rule * Lalka 1 z 2 Dodaj obraz * Linia: 'Ghouls Rule' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X3712 * Numer modelu: X3715 Clawdeen w tej odsłonie ma fioletowe, pokręcone włosy. Kostium dziewczyny pokryty jest małymi srebrno-fioletowymi kwadracikami. Nogawki stroju pokryte są czarnym, grubym futrem. Talia lalki przepasana jest złotym pakiem. Na jej nadgarstku założona jest złota bransoletka, a na dłoniach – zielone rękawiczki. Buty Clawdeen wyposażone są w złote koturny. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są zielonymi kolczykami. W pudełku znajduje się również czarna maska wykonana z piór na złotej rączce, zielony kociołek, fioletowa szczotka oraz czarna szafka z zielonym płynem w środku. Dead Tired * Lalka 1 z 2 Dodaj obraz * Linia: 'Dead Tired' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X4514 * Oznaczenie modelu: X4516 W tej odsłonie Clawdeen ma proste włosy z grzywką. Widnieje na nich fioletowa opaska na oczy w czarną panterkę. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarną koszulkę na ramiączkach z żółtymi obszyciami. Ozdobiona jest ona żółtym śladem psiej łapy na mostku. Szorty lalki są koloru fioletowego. Mają one czarne obszycia i "panterkę" - również czarną. Kapcie Clawdeen są podobne do tych z poprzedniej wersji - są jednak żółte. Do lalki dołączona jest fioletowa puderniczka. Skull Shores * Lalka 1 z 2 Dodaj obraz * Linia: 'Skull Shores' * Wydanie: lipiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: - * Oznaczenie modelu: X4489 W tej serii włosy Clawdeen przemalowane są na fioletowo. Grzywka dziewczyny przerzucona jest na prawą stronę. Zdobi ją zielone pasemko. Lalka ubrana jest w jednoczęściowy kostium kąpielowy. Jest on w zielono-czarne przekątne paski. Wiąże się go na szyi dziewczyny dzięki brązowemu rzemykowi. Oprócz niego, Clawdeen ubrana jest również w zwiewną tunikę. Ma ona kolor zielony i wzór "zebrę". Ozdobiona jest ona fioletowymi kwiatami. Buty dziewczyny to fioletowe sandałki na koturnie. W uszach lalki widnieją fioletowe i zielone kolczyki – po jednym w każdym z nich. Lalka sprzedawana jest wyłącznie w 5-paku z Cleo, kolorową Frankie, Draculaurą i Ghoulią. Scarily Ever After * Lalka 1 z 2 Dodaj obraz * Linia: 'Scarily Ever After' * Wydanie: lipiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X4483 * Numer modelu: X4485 Clawdeen w tej serii gra Czerwonego Kapturka (Little Dead Riding Wolf). Włosy dziewczyny ozdobione są czerwonymi pasemkami. Lalka ubrana jest w czerwoną sukienkę z gorsetem przepasanym czarnymi nićmi. Cała sukienka ozdobiona jest fioletowymi wstążkami. Talia Clawdeen przepasana jest rubinową kokardką. Wokół szyi dziewczyny przepasana jest wstążka, do której duża, szkarłatna kokarda i czerwona peleryna sięgająca łydek lalki. Jej spód ozdobiony jest czarną "panterką". Kozaki dziewczyny są koloru fioletowego. Mają one wywiniętą podszewkę - również fioletową. Do pudełka dołączony jest fioletowy koszyczek piknikowy oraz książeczka z historią Little Dead Riding Wolf. Killer Style II * Lalka 1 z 2 Dodaj obraz * Linia: 'Killer Style II' * Wydanie: sierpień 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X4481 * Numer modelu: X5107 W tej serii włosy Clawdeen ozdobione są zielonymi pasemkami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w zieloną kurteczkę z fioletowym futerkiem zastępującym kołnierz oraz czarną sukienkę w delikatne, fioletowe paski oraz zielone grochy. Buty lalki są koloru złotego. Wyposażone są w koturny. Do pudełka dołączona jest żółta torebka na sznurku. Ghoul's Alive! * Lalka 1 z 1 Dodaj obraz * Linia: 'Ghoul's Alive!' * Wydanie: listopad 2012 * Numer asortymentu: Y0421 * Numer modelu: Y0422 Clawdeen ubrana jest w ubrania podobne do podstawowych. Są one jednak trochę zmodyfikowane. Bluzka dziewczyny jest koloru złotego. Ma ona dekolt ze ściągaczem. Ponad to, ozdobiona jest czarnymi odciskami pazurów. Na niej widnieje czarny bezrękawnik z fioletowym wykończeniem i futrem wokół szyi, również fioletowym. Sukienka lalki ma kolor purpurowy. Ma ona obszycie z czarnej siateczki. Oprócz tego,jest wykonana z mieniącego się materiału. Pasek Clawdeen, jej buty, naszyjnik i fryzura nie uległy zmianie. Wilkołaczka w tej serii potrafi zamykać oczy, przechylać głowę i wyć. Scaris: City of Frights * Lalka 1 z 2 Dodaj obraz * Linia:' 'Scaris: City of Frights' * Wydanie: listopad 2012 * Numer asortymentu: Y0376 * Numer modelu: Y0379 We włosy Clawdeen wplecione są fioletowe pasemka. W uchu dziewczyny widnieje kolczyk w kształcie wieży Eiffla. Wilkołaczyca ubrana jest w fioletową bluzkę wiązaną na szyi z czarnymi ozdobnikami oraz fioletowo-czarną spódniczkę w złote centki z czarnymi falbankami u dołu. Przepasana ona jest trzema złotymi paskami.Na pasku zawieszonym najniżej wisi kilka zawieszek w kształcie księżyca.Buty dziewczyny również są złote. Na nadgarstkach lalki widnieje kilka bransolet - także złotych. Do pudełka dołączona jest złota kopertówka, fioletowa walizka ze złotymi wykończeniami oraz dziennik podróży. Power Ghouls * Lalka 1 z 1 Dodaj obraz * Linia: 'Power Ghouls' * Wydanie: styczeń 2013 * Numer asortymentu: Y7298 * Numer modelu: Y7299 W tej serii włosy Clawdeen są ciemnobrązowe i polokowane. Gdzieniegdzie, znajdują się w nich zielone pasemka. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są złotymi kolczykami w kształcie koła z ćwiekami i gwiazdą. Głowę lalki zdobi fioletowa opaska. Również na niej widnieją ćwieki. Clawdeen ubrana jest we fioletowy kostium bez ramiączek. Ma on wysoki, turkusowy kołnierz oraz złotą czaszkę – wilkołaka na piersi. Ubranko przepasane jest złotym paskiem, ze szlufkami w kształcie faz księżyca. Druga część kombinezonu - spodenki, są czarne, widnieją na nich fioletowe i zielone kwadraty. Dolna część kostiumu jest obszyta fioletową nicią. Na prawej ręce oraz na nadgarstku tej samej ręki, znajdują się fioletowe bransolety z ćwiekami. Buty Clawdeen to kozaki. Są one złote, mają wyryte poziome paski. Ozdobione są fioletowym obszyciem u szczytu buta. Obcas i podeszwa buta maję ten sam kolor. Do lalki dołączona jest złota tarcza, z fioletowymi fazami księżyca, wizerunkiem wyjącego wilka na środku i wizerunkiem wilkołaka, szczotka i komiks z przygodami Clawdeen. Skultimate Roller Maze * Lalka 1 z 1 Dodaj obraz * Linia: 'Skultimate Roller Maze' * Wydanie: styczeń 2013 * Numer asortymentu: X3671 * Numer modelu: Y8350 W tej serii włosy Clawdeen są koloru liliowego. Uwiązane są w koński ogon. Na głowie dziewczyny widnieje kanarkowy kask z czubem. Lalka ubrana jest w zieloną sukienkę z czarną "panterką". Ozdobione jest ona czarnymi elementami. Lewy rękaw sukienki to zielona siateczka. Na kolanach Clawdeen widnieją ochraniacze w tym samym kolorze co kask. Rolki dziewczyny są liliowe. Mają one szare i kanarkowe kółeczka. 13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah * Lalka 1 z 2 Dodaj obraz * Linia:' '13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: Y7702 * Numer modelu: Y7705 W tej serii włosy Clawdeen są lekko pokręcone, ozdobione złotymi nićmi i fioletowymi pasemkami. Jeden kosmyk, upleciony jest w warkocz, a ponadto pomalowany na fioletowo. Na głowie lalki znajduje się złota opaska, z której wystaje kilka sznurków tego samego koloru. Clawdeen ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę, która utrzymuje się na złotym sznurku obwiązanym wokół szyi i białej siateczce. Ubranko ozdobione jest złotymi księżycami i gwiazdkami. Całość, przepasana jest złotym pasem z wielką klamrą, z którego wystaje kolejna warstwa sukienki. Z wierzchu jest ona purpurowa, ozdobiona fioletowymi łatkami i złotymi ciapkami, a pod spodem - liliowa, w czarne plastry miodu. Buty Clawdeen to czarne sandałki na koturnie z fioletowymi, przeźroczystymi rzemykami. Na obu rękach dziewczyny znajdują się długie, złote bransolety. Do pudełka dołączona jest fioletowa lampa dżina. Music Festival * Lalka 1 z 2 Dodaj obraz * Linia: 'Music Festival' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: Y7692 * Numer modelu: Y7693 W tej serii włosy Clawdeen sięgają bioder. Są one podzielone na dwie części. Ich pierwsza połowa jest prosta, a druga mocno pokręcona. Prawe ucho dziewczyny przebite jest długim, złotym, bogato zdobionym kolczykiem. Na szyi lalki znajduje się biały identyfikator na sznurku tego samego koloru. Clawdeen ubrana jest w fioletowy kombinezon bez rękawów, z czarnym kołnierzem oraz zakończeniami tego samego koloru. Ubranko przepasane jest czarnym paskiem stworzonym z łańcuchów, a ponadto ozdobione złotymi gwiazdkami i głowami wilkołaków. Na lewej dłoni lalki widnieje czarna rękawiczka bez palców, a na jej prawym nadgarstku – czarna bransoletka z żółtym paskiem na środku. Buty dziewczyny to żółte kozaki, sięgające jej łydek. Buty mają czarny obcas i wydrążone dwie poziome dziury przy stopie. I Heart Fashion 2 * Lalka 1 z 2 Dodaj obraz * Linia: 'I Heart Fashion 2' * Wydanie: lipiec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BBR84 * Numer modelu: BBR85 W tej serii włosy Clawdeen są pokręcone. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w kanarkową bluzkę na ramiączkach z czarnymi paskami na jej dole. Na niej, widnieje czarny bezrękawnik z fioletowymi ściągaczami przy kołnierzu i przy dolnej części ubranka. Na dłoniach lalki znajdują się liliowe rękawiczki bez palców. Clawdeen ubrana jest również w fioletowe rybaczki z czarnym paskiem oraz złote kozaki z czarną podeszwą. Do lalki dołączona jest kanarkowa torebka z dwoma czarnymi okręgami, czym samym przypomina radio, czarne szpilki z wygiętym obcasem, fioletowa tunika z żółtymi ściągaczami, malinowe adidasy na obcasie, czarne szorty w żółtą "panterkę", fioletowa sukienka wiązana za szyi z czarnymi falbankami i ozdobiona wzorem ze złotych łańcuchów, trzy bransoletki oraz szczotka. Ghoul's Night Out * Lalka 1 z 2 Dodaj obraz * Linia: 'Ghoul's Night Out' * Wydanie: sierpień 2013 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: BBR96 W tej serii włosy Clawdeen są pokręcone i ozdobione fioletowymi pasemkami. Na głowie dziewczyny znajduje się złota opaska. Lalka ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę ozdobioną poziomymi złotymi paskami. Jej rękawy sięgają nadgarstków. Są one fioletowe i ozdobione złotą tasiemką na końcu. Koturny Clawdeen są koloru fioletowego. Mają one wywiniętą podszewkę – również fioletową. Do lalki dołączona jest złota torebka oraz fioletowy iCoffin. Lalka sprzedawana jest wyłącznie w czteropaku z Rochelle, Venus i Ghoulią. New Scaremester * Lalka 1 z 3 Dodaj obraz * Linia: 'New Scaremester' * Wydanie: listopad 2013 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: BDD78 W tej serii włosy Clawdeen są ścięte do ramion dziewczyny. Mają one brązowy kolor, jednak po lewej stronie widnieją w nich fioletowe pasemka, natomiast po prawej - zielone. Jej uszy przebite są złotymi kolczykami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w zieloną tunikę na ramiączkach, ozdobioną ciemnozielonymi ciapkami. Na niej znajduje się czarna kurtka ze złotym zamkiem błyskawicznym. Całość, przepasana jest złotym paskiem, który przypomina suwak. Na lewym nadgarstku lalki widnieje złota bransoletka z ćwiekami. Clawdeen ubrana jest również w fioletową sukienką ozdobioną czarną siateczką oraz czarne buty na fioletowym obcasie, które sięgają do łydek dziewczyny. Do lalki dołączona jest czarna torebka ze złotymi uchwytami oraz fioletowy tablet. Black Carpet * Lalka 1 z 2 Dodaj obraz * Linia: 'Black Carpet' * Wydanie: listopad 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BDF22 * Numer modelu: BDF26 W tej serii sięgają ramion dziewczyny. Są one w całości fioletowe. Jedynie kok na czubku głowy Clawdeen jest brązowy. Co więcej, z jej prawej strony głowy wyrasta swobodny, lokowany kosmyk. Uszy lalki przebite są złotymi kolczykami w kształcie pajęczyny. Clawdeen ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę z fioletowymi rękawami wykonanymi z siateczki. Dodatkowo, dół ubranka również wykonany jest z tego materiału. Szyja dziewczyny ozdobiona jest złotą, pnącą się ku obojczykom lalki kolią. W pasie, lalka przepasana jest złotym paskiem, przypominającym łańcuchy. Buty Clawdeen są złote, na wysokim obcasie, wiązane na kostce. Nie zakrywają one palców. Do lalki dołączona jest fioletowa torebka w kształcie półksiężyca. Ghoul Sports * Lalka 1 z 3 Dodaj obraz * Linia: 'Ghoul Sports' * Wydanie: maj 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BJR11 * Numer modelu: BJR12 W tej serii włosy Clawdeen są upięte w koński ogon oraz lekko pokręcone. Na jej głowie znajduje się granatowa czapka z daszkiem, na której widnieje logo Monster High. Jest ona również ozdobiona kolcami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w dwuczęściowy strój do gry. Jest on w liliowo-białe pionowe paski. Jego górę stanowi bluza z rękawami z czarnej siateczki, ozdobiona wzorem przedstawiającym różowy suwak. Spodnie Clawdeen sięgają jej łydek. Buty dziewczyny są czarne, na wysokim obcasie. Znajduję się na nich białe skarpetki. Do lalki dołączona jest zielona rękawica, biała piłka, kij w kształcie kości, fioletowy pokrowiec oraz pamiętnik. Freaky Fusion * Lalka 1 z 2 Dodaj obraz * Linia: 'Freaky Fusion' * Wydanie: maj 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BJR36 * Numer modelu: BJR40 W tej serii włosy Clawvenus zaczesane są w irokeza. Jego koniec opada swobodnie z tyłu głowy. Lewe ucho dziewczyny przebite jest dwoma złotymi kolczykami. Lalka ubrana jest w fioletowo-czarną sukienkę. Fioletowa część ozdobiona jest czarnymi plamkami, a czarna - zielonymi kwiatami. Całość przepasana jest dużym, złotym pasem. Clawvenus ubrana jest również w kamizelkę z zielonym, fioletowym i bordowym futerkiem. Na obu rękach lalki widnieją również długie, złote bransolety. Buty dziewczyny są czarne, z odkrytymi palcami na koturnie. Wiązane są one różowym paskiem z ćwiekami. Do lalki dołączona jest zielona torebka oraz pamiętnik. W tej serii Clawdeen została połączona z Venus McFlytrap jako Clawvenus. Save Frankie * Lalka 1 z 1 Dodaj obraz * Linia: 'Save Frankie' * Wydanie: sierpień 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CBX38 * Numer modelu: CBX39 W tej serii włosy Clawdeen związane są w koński ogon. Grzywka dziewczyny jest prosta, a ponadto - ozdobiona fioletowymi pasemkami. Na czubku głowy lalki widnieje żółta opaska w kształcie błyskawicy, natomiast jej uszy przebite są długimi złotymi kolczykami. Na twarzy Clawdeen została namalowana złota błyskawica, która znajduje się pod lewym okiem. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarną tunikę bez rękawów. Widnieje na niej żółty nadruk przedstawiający Frankie i napis "Save Frankie". Na lewym nadgarstku lalki widnieją dwie złote bransoletki, a na prawym - złota, fioletowa oraz czarna rękawiczka bez palców. Spodnie lalki to fioletowe rybaczki, na których widnieje czarno-złoty nadruk przedstawiający śrubki. Buty dziewczyny są złote, wykończone futerkiem i na fioletowym koturnie. Do lalki dołączony został fioletowy banner z podobizną Frankie oraz ulotka, również z podobizną dziewczyny. Make a Splash * Lalka 1 z 2 Dodaj obraz * Linia: 'Make a Splash' * Wydanie: sierpień 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CBX53 * Numer modelu: CBX54 W tej serii włosy Clawdeen są pofalowane oraz ozdobione fioletowymi pasemkami. Na głowie dziewczyny widnieje zielona opaska z ćwiekami, a jej uszy przebite są okrągłymi kolczykami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w dwuczęściowy kostium kąpielowy. Składa się on z bluzki na ramiączkach z odkrytym brzuchem oraz szortów. Obie części są fioletowe oraz wykończone zieloną falbanką w purpurową panterkę. Na obu nadgarstkach lalki widnieją fioletowe, kolczaste bransoletki. Buty Clawdeen również są fioletowe, z zaokrąglonym obcasem. Do lalki dołączona jest purpurowa torba plażowa, ozdobiona czarną panterką oraz ręcznik z tym samym wzorem, który widnieje na kostiumie dziewczyny. Pack of Trouble * Lalka 1 z 1 Dodaj obraz * Linia: 'Pack of Trouble' * Wydanie: sierpień 2014 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: CBX41 W tej serii włosy Clawdeen są pokręcone i ozdobione fioletowymi pasemkami. Są one związane w koński ogon, którego końce sięgają do bioder lalki. Lewe ucho dziewczyny przebite jest złotym, okrągłym kolczykiem. Clawdeen ubrana jest w błękitną bluzkę z białym kołnierzykiem, ozdobioną czarnymi, poziomymi paskami. Na nią został założony czarny, futrzany bezrękawnik. Dziewczyna ma również na sobie fioletową spódnicę w czarne cętki. Przyszyta została do niej fioletowa, ozdobna siateczka. Na lewym nadgarstku lalki widnieje złota bransoleta z ćwiekami. Buty Clawdeen są złote, na koturnie, wiązane rzemykami. Lalka sprzedawana jest wyłącznie w czteropaku z Howleen Wolf, Clawdem Wolf oraz Clawdią Wolf. Haunted * Lalka 1 z 1 Dodaj obraz * Linia: 'Haunted' * Wydanie: 2014 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Freaky Field Trip * Lalka 1 z 1 Dodaj obraz * Linia: 'Freaky Field Trip' * Wydanie: 2014 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Boonighted States of Scaremerica * Oficjalny art 1 z 1 Dodaj obraz * Linia: 'Boonighted States of Scaremerica' * Wydanie: 2015 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Meta Timeline * 23 października 2007: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Wolf Clawdeen. * 5 maja 2010: Profil Clawdeen zostaje opublikowany na nowo powstałej oficjalnej stronie Monster High. * 5 maja 2010: "Oficjalny art" Clawdeen zostaje ujawniony. * 5 maja 2010: Clawdeen pojawia się w pierwszej reklamie Monster High. * 5 maja 2010: Clawdeen pojawia się w webisodzie Zjemwas Brothers. * początek lipca 2010: Pluszowa lalka Clawdeen zostaje wydana. * początek lipca 2010: pierwsza lalka Clawdeen zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic. * początek lipca 2010: pamiętnik Clawdeen zostaje ujawniony. * 1 września 2010: Clawdeen pojawia się w książce Monster High. * 12 lutego 2012: Clawdeen zalicza swój debiut filmowy w filmie Upiorna siła miłości. * 5 września 2012: Clawdeen debiutuje w serii książek Przyjaciółki na zabój w książce o tej samej nazwie. * 22 października 2014: Clawdeen debiutuje w anime Monster High w odcinku Najlepsze życie Monster High!. Ciekawostki * Według książki jej urodziny przypadają 30 października. * Ma brązową sierść, to znaczy, że jest wilkołakiem alfa. * W skład jej imienia wchodzi słowo claw (pl. pazur), co oznacza, że w dosłownym przetłumaczeniu na język polski jej imię to Pazurdina lub Pazurdyna. Claudine to to samo co Klaudyna więc wystarczy dodać pazur- zamiast Klau-. * Jej pełne imię i nazwisko to Clawdeen Lucie Wolf. * Normalskim odpowiednikiem jej imienia jest Claudine. * Potrafi odczytywać godzinę z księżyca. = Obrazy = Dodaj obraz 6766 Kategoria:Uczennice Straszyceum